Wind on Flower Street
by Ria Sakazaki
Summary: GuyS! this is the ENDCONCLUSION to the very cute soty of HanaHAruka! want to know what happened? read on! thanks to those who reviewed! you know, i myt consider a sequel if i get a bunch of reviews! i myt consider one of the ideas of moi!
1. The the guy meets the girl

Chapter one: When Hanamichi met Haruka Author: Ria Sakazaki/Lizza de Guzman Pairing: Hanamichi/Haruka Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Note: this is a Slamdunk-Sailor moon cross-over! hehe! I saw the depression of Hanamichi on Haruko since she liked Kaede Rukawa. I found the perfect opposite of her. Tall, blonde, beautiful, boyish, sophisticated and a good adviser, that's all you need for a girl and that's what Haruka Tennoh is. But she likes to cross-dress. Will Hanamichi fit for the guy that can change the way the world go round for this girl? I don't want to comment on anything now. Enjoy ^_^ and please review.  
  
" what the heck are you doing?!" Takenori Akagi demanded to Hanamichi with additional punch on the head. " I just want to make my slamdunk!" Hanamichi retorted while massaging the sore part of his head. " hey! get that monkey out of there!" One of Rukawa's fans shouted. Hanamichi is getting annoyed. Even Haruko is cheering for him. " hey, just get easy there. Hanamichi, just followed what we tell you ok?" Kogure told him. " ok fine! I'll do it!" Hanamichi said. He took the ball and tried the lay-up but then again, he failed.  
  
" look at him! he looks so stupid!" one of Hanamichi's friend said laughing. Hanamichi's string of patience was chopped off so he took a ball and threw it to his friend's face. Bull's eye! " you are getting our of your concentration." Akagi told him. Hanamichi sighed; he just wanted to do the slamdunk so that Haruko will be very proud of him. he can't wait for the practice to be finished. " Rukawa! Rukawa! Rukawa!" the girls cheered. Hanamichi gave himself a shake. He needs to concentrate or else, his butt will be next on the line.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka Tennoh was hiding by the door, wishing all the scrambles would stop. " where's the cute guy?! Where's the youngest junior racer?! Where's Haruka Tennoh!" the girls outside the room shouted. Haruka sat down. She can't bear the noise anymore. She needs to get out or else. Haruka took her things. she arranged them and unbolted the door. " there she is!" the girls started running towards her. " will you get out of my sight!!!" Haruka demanded. " you're giving me a headache." She added gently. " oh we're sorry. we're just here to congratulate you." one of the girls said. Haruka smiled. " it's ok. just don't shout like that." Haruka said and started walking out. " I wish that she will change her mind about the sex change." One of the girls blurted out. Thank god Haruka was already outside that she can't hear it.  
  
She didn't have that much privacy since Michiru took off to USA. She needs to stay there for good. Setsuna was a good company, she kept visiting her since Michiru is gone. But, Haruka needs someone who can always be there, just like Michiru. This little question was playing on her mind while remembering her best friend. why don't you look for a boyfriend? He can help you. just be a girl, that is. Michiru told her once. By that time, she laughed at her saying she needs no man but then again, she's wrong. She felt alone. Wearing men's clothes is no fun anymore since Michiru is not around to play as her girlfriend. She sighed. She needs to go somewhere, to relax and to unwind. She took her keys and went to the parking lot where her gold medal winner-racing bike was parked. She jumped onto it and started the engine. She didn't know that her little trip this afternoon would change the rest of her life. She just kept on riding, never realized that the wind carried her to a park near Shohoko high. she was so beaten up, she slumped herself on a bench near deserted basketball court. She took off her jacket and listened to the sound of nature around her.  
  
" ok! this practice is over. See you all tomorrow." Akagi told his team. " Sakuragi, better practice on your lay-up." he added. " fine." Hanamichi said. he took his bag and lazily went out of the gym. " he really seems depressed." Ayako told Kogure. Yohei and the others went down to follow him out. " hey Hanamichi! how about grabbing a byte?" Yohei asked him. " not now. I don't need it. see you tomorrow." Hanamichi told them. " it's your fault. You should have been supporting him but what did you do?" Ayako told them. " I think we really hit it." Yohei said sadly, watching Hanamichi drag himself out of more embarrassment.  
  
" I guess I really made a fool out of myself there today." Hanamichi sighed. He was so sad. he continued walking but he suddenly paused when he passed by an empty basketball court at the park. " I think I better sharpen myself up now to avoid more humiliation tomorrow." Hanamichi said. he entered the open court and took the ball from his bag and started trying his lay-up. he didn't realize, Haruka Tennoh was staring at him all the time since he came into the court.  
  
Haruka was in a deep thought. This guy is not that eye-catching but he is unique of his own. She liked the kind of red his hair has. He was tall, about 6'1 and well built. As she watched him practice a lay-up, she knew he needed a helping hand. She set her things aside and walked towards him. " hey! want some help?" Haruka asked him. Hanamichi turned around and saw a handsome guy wearing the uniform of Mugen School. " you're from Mugen School, why are you here?" Hanamichi asked her. " just found a place to unwind. Want some help? I see you're having some difficulties with that lay- up." Haruka told him. " oh well, I'm really having problems. I mean, I'm trying to be a member of the basketball team of our school Shohoko High and they are training me, telling me that I have the potential. Problem is, I can't concentrate while this boy-next-door is showing up, which annoys me. Then, the only reason why I entered basketball has a crush on him and was cheering for him. and how can you stand her brother, who's a gorilla by the way, trying to tell me what to do in an embarrassing and humiliating way, shouting all over the place why I stink in basketball? And my friends are making fun of me while I'm trying to do what they wanted me to do." Hanamichi confessed to her. he stopped, realizing how much he had said to her.  
  
" you think it's weird confessing yourself to a stranger? Oh by the way, I'm Haruka Tennoh, first year in Mugen School." Haruka introduced herself, lending a hand. Hanamichi accepted it and blushed when he realized how soft her hand is. Haruka blushed too, realizing how long they were holding hands. She snatched her hand from him. " ok. I'm Hanamichi Sakuragi, first year in Shohoko high." Hanamichi told her. " hey, you said Haruka, that's a girl's name." Hanamichi told her. " oh well, I'm a girl." Haruka told him. Hanamichi backed off. " what? You're a girl? No way! You can even beat Kaede Rukawa in a contest." Hanamichi said. " no. I'm telling the truth." Haruka told him. she took the ball and started dribbling. " but why are you wearing men's clothes?" Hanamichi asked her. " just my trip. I can't bear myself in a woman dress with a face like this." Haruka told him. " ok so you're a girl and you're going to help me?" Hanamichi asked her. " well, if you only want to. All you need is concentration and the will to listen and follow." Haruka told him.  
  
" ok I'll try, just one. If I like the way you teach, I'll make it call." Hanamichi told her. " fine. Here. the lay-up is one of the highest percentage scoring technique. I saw how you do it. you don't throw it so hard, you just toss it to the ring." Haruka told him. she made him a example. " wow, you can really play." Hanamichi said. ' ok, now, try it. remember, do not throw that hard. If you're close enough to the ring, control your force." Haruka told him. he took the ball and concentrated on her words. Just toss it in a controlled force. Hanamichi told himself. He started dribbling the ball and ran towards the ring. He did what Haruka said and unbelievably, for the first time in his life, Hanamichi had made his first lay-up. " that's great! you did it!" Haruka smiled. for the first time, Hanamichi realized how beautiful his new teacher was. It seems everything is going neutral now, among all people around him. Haruko just seems like an ordinary friend to him. but among those people, Haruka was emerging from the average line. " can't believe I did that." Hanamichi said. " it good. You can do more." Haruka told him. he started again.  
  
This man is going to be a star player. Haruka said. the whole time she was staring at him, she felt this warm feeling rising from nowhere. She felt like she already knew him that they were meant to see each other, this depressing afternoon. " I've done it! How can I thank you?" Hanamichi asked her. " well, if you would continue this attitude. Ok now, I'll teach you the hook shot." Haruka said. she taught her how to do a hook shot, a free throw shot and a three point shot. That time, he was having a hard time to catch to it. " ok, better rest for a while. Live it for some other day." Haruka told him. she was already panting too. She walked to her bench sat slumped herself on it. she took her towel from the bag (she always has one because of her racing practice), and started cooling off. She was surprised to see Hanamichi dumped his duffel bag by the bench and sat next to her.  
  
" you are a good player." Hanamichi told her. " oh well, basketball is not really my sport. I only learned it during P.E." Haruka told him. " well, what do you do?" Hanamichi asked her. he was staring at her intently. " well, I'm a racer, the youngest Junior Racer in Japan, that's what they say." Haruka said. Hanamichi's jaw dropped. " wow! You're in the Junior Racing League?! I'm a fan of JRL." Hanamichi told her. " thanks. Well I like riding so much. I felt like I was destined to race. How about you Hanamichi Sakuragi? What forced you to enter basketball?" Haruka asked her. " please, call me Hanamichi." He told her. " ok Hanamichi, what made you play basketball? Call me Haruka by the way." She added. " well, at first I only joined because of this girl. I really like her and she loves basketball so to impress her, I joined in. I got a bad started with her older brother who is the captain. But my perception changed when days passed by. I saw how Kaede Rukawa played and I got intrigued. I said to myself, if he can do it, I can. Just like you said, maybe it's destiny but I had a bad start." Hanamichi told her.  
  
" well, all you have to do is listen. What's the point if you're a good basketball player when you don't listen to the orders? It can really help. Though at first you think that the captain is bullying you, once you opened your mind to the truth, you'll get a hang of it. almost all basketball stars started from scratch. So, change your attitude and maybe, you can really impress this girl you told me." Haruka said in a sinking feeling. She can't literally describe the feeling but someone's knocking on her head that it means jealousy. Hanamichi was looking at her puzzled face. He placed his hand on hers. " you know what, I don't know what got into me but you really changed me today. Thank you. it must be fate for us to meet here." Hanamichi told her.  
  
" it's nothing." Haruka told him. through the silence, she summed up her emotions and found out she was in love but she felt heartbroken. She cursed herself. She never knew her first time to love will be the first time to be hurt too. " well, to tell you what, I felt like we are really meant to meet each other. I mean, we got off so easily like that. not just my perceptions but my insights of things through emotions changed too. Now, all I see of Haruko is a concerned friend." Hanamichi confessed. The thorns from Haruka's throat were gone. She didn't even realize that she smiled. " hey, why are you smiling?" Hanamichi asked her. " n-nothing." Haruka said. she crossed her legs and stared at the setting sun. Hanamichi did what she was doing but he inched closer to her and held her hand protectively on his own. Without hesitation, Haruka leaned her head on Hanamichi's shoulder. They looked so sweet together.  
  
Hanamichi let go of her hand and encircled his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him to the point that Haruka was practically leaning on his broad chest. He never felt like this before. Haruka closed her dark blue eyes and inhaled his manly scent. She brought her hands to his chest, pushing every rational thought aside. The sun finally came down and darkness engulfed everyone. Hanamichi now held her body very close to him, easing every chill that passed through them. Haruka was so happy; she never thought she would act like a girl now. She looked at her watch and saw it's already 6:30. " oh my, it's six 'o clock." Haruka said. " really?" Hanamichi asked, letting her body go. They were both blushing. " I think-" they said together but they paused and giggled. " you go." Haruka told him. " no, lady's first." Hanamichi said. " I think I better go now. I know that you're practice is every afternoon. I'll come tomorrow and see if you really fulfilled your word." Haruka told him. she placed her towel back inside her bag and felt her jacket on her shoulders. Hanamichi placed it so she won't catch cold. " that means I'll see you again tomorrow?" Hanamichi asked her hopefully. Haruka smiled. " of course. You have to finish you basketball lessons with me." Haruka said.  
  
Hanamichi stood up and took her things. " so that means you're going there wearing the proper uniform for you." Hanamichi teased her. " stop that." Haruka said. " do you have you're bike with you? where?" Hanamichi asked. " there." Haruka said and they approached her bike. Hanamichi placed her things securely on the bike and even placed the helmet on her head. " now, drive safely." Hanamichi told her. " I'll drive you home." Haruka told him. " but-" Hanamichi said but Haruka insisted. A minute later, they were driving around town to Hanamichi's house. he was told to hold on her waist. Hanamichi held her tight like not wanting to let go. They finally arrived at Hanamichi's house. when he hopped off, Haruka took off her helmet. " ok, see you tomorrow." Haruka told her. to her surprise, Hanamichi stepped closer to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. " you take care now. I'll see you tomorrow." Hanamichi said, combing her sun-kissed hair. He smiled and went inside his house. Haruka was still stupefied but she gave herself a shake. She revived the engine and drove home.  
  
That evening, both of them can't sleep. Not because they are having nightmares. They were busy thinking of the possibility between the two of them. after all, they are not bad catches, in fact, they are the best of themselves. 


	2. I'm just here

Chapter two: I know you're there watching me Author: Ria Sakazaki/Lizza de Guzman Pairing: Hanamichi/Haruka Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Note: Tehee! Hanamichi and Haruka are in love with each other! Hanamichi was happy the next day. He was looking forward for his meeting with Haruka again. Let's just see what happened that day. ^_^ please review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Haruka, this is Mr. Shinichi. You are to practice this afternoon. Tomorrow is your big race. You have to be there. We can't waste the chance. You've been the defending champion of the racing league since last two years. Kaneda is fighting for your crown too." Mr. Shinichi said through the phone. "I understand. But I think I'll be late for a couple of minutes. Is that ok with you, sir? I need to fix something important." Haruka told him. "ok, I know I can count on you. have you received the free tickets?" he asked her again. "oh yes sir. Thank you very much." Haruka told him. "ok just remember, we are going to keep this winning streak as long as we can. Bye Ms. Tennoh. Have a nice day." The kind man said and placed the receiver down. "I can't let Hanamichi down sir. And he will be my special guest tomorrow." Haruka said. she arranged her things to go to school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hanamichi! Wait up!" Yohei and the others ran after him. " hi guys!" Hanamichi greeted them. "hey! what a sudden change of attitude. About yesterday-"Yohei said but Hanamichi stopped him. "it's ok. I really made a fool out of myself there." Hanamichi told them. " you're not angry?" Takamiya asked. "why?" Hanamichi asked then entered their room. "what got into him?" Ouksu asked Yohei when they saw Hanamichi humming. " maybe he saw Haruko this morning." Noma said.  
  
Hanamichi acted really strange the whole day. For the first time, he got interest in their subjects and started reciting. Even the teachers were surprised. "Mr. Sakuragi, you seemed a little energetic today. Continue that attitude and who knows, you might get into the honors list." One of the teacher said. "thank you sir!" Hanamichi replied cheerfully. " hey Hanamichi. Are you really ok?" Yohei asked him. "of course I am. why would I not?" Hanamichi asked him.  
  
That lunch, they really think that something strange is going on when Hanamichi had passed by Haruko and didn't even shriek or blush. " hi Haruko." Hanamichi said smiling. He looked like just an old dear friend. " how are you Sakuragi?" Haruko asked. "I'm fine. Ok, better go." Hanamichi said and waved casually goodbye. "wow, what a sudden change of attitude." One of Haruko's friends said. "people are acting really weird." Haruko agreed.  
  
That afternoon, even the basketball team noticed his sudden change. He became serious and he didn't appear like an idiot inside the court. " Sakuragi! You really seemed strange today." Kogure told him while they were warming up. "I made some thinking yesterday." Hanamichi told him. " what kind of thinking?" Ayako asked him. "I need to change my attitude towards basketball." Hanamichi told them. he started sit-ups leaving Ayako and Kogure confused. "hey, what the hell happened to that monkey?" Akagi asked Kogure. "I don't know. he said he decided to change his attitude towards basketball." Ayako said. then that time, Couch Ansai entered the court. " HELLO!!" Hanamichi greeted in full energy. " hello Sakuragi. You seemed fully charged this afternoon." Couch Ansai told him. Hanamichi smiled and just scratched his head. His eyes traveled to the door. He was waiting for someone. Someone that might help him get through this practice without mistake, that's Haruka. But where is she?  
  
Haruka hopped off her bike and ran towards the Shohoko gym. She was clutching her letter to Hanamichi. She decided not to show herself to him that afternoon. She was afraid seeing him and talking to him would make her cancel her practice. It's just that she enjoyed his company that made her forget how time flies. She crept into the corner, just behind those girls screaming for Rukawa.  
  
"Hanamichi Sakuragi! Let's see how's your lay-up doing." Akagi told him. " oh here we go again." One of the girls laughed. Haruka was fighting the urge to hit this girl on the head. How can she insult Hanamichi like that? Haruka sighed and watched him. "you can do it Hanamichi. Do you want an example again?" Kogure asked him. Hanamichi sighed and shook his head. " no, it's ok. I think I can do it." Hanamichi told them. Akagi snorted, so as Kaede. Hanamichi dribbled the ball and looked at the door. He can't see Haruka but he feels that she is just behind that door. He sighed and controlled himself. Ok, just toss it in a controlled force. Hanamichi thought. He started running. He was concentrating hard on the ring. Haruka of the other side was crossing her fingers for luck as Hanamichi jumped and let the ball roll into the ring. The ball came in as Hanamichi's feet landed on the floor. They were so shocked. Hanamichi made his first official shot.  
  
"you did it! you did it!" Ayako cried. " you did it!" Kogure added. Hanamichi's friends were now routing for him. but his eyes were searching for someone. "that's good Hanamichi. I'm glad all the lessons yesterday paid off. Now, we'll try the hook shot." Akagi said. Hanamichi remembered Haruka saying that his hook shots were unbelievable. She was glassy eyed when she was describing the proportion and angle of his feet to his arms. " Rukawa, show Hanamichi how to do a hook shot." Akagi said. there he goes again. His hormones were having a revolution about Rukawa showing off but he remembered his promise to Haruka. He looked at the door again and saw a tall shadow behind Haruko. He knew that it was she and that's all he needed to make this shot one of his best.  
  
He observed Kaede run and made a hook shot. His body was perfectly proportioned too. Hanamichi sighed again. " Rukawa! Rukawa! Rukawa!" the girls cheered. "ok Hanamichi, try it." Kogure told him and passed him the ball. "oh here we go again." One of the girls said. Haruka was getting furious. She was already clutching her fist. Hanamichi started dribbling and jumped. They were amazed by the way his body proportioned by the shot. They watched in wonder when Hanamichi threw the ball and it went in, rimless. "what the hell-"they said in shock. Hanamichi smiled with his shot. He looked at the crowd in front of him, he smiled when they saw their shocked faces. "unbelievable." Ayako stammered. " he did that?" Haruko asked in surprise. Even the girls who were insulting him were speechless.  
  
Haruka smiled and tapped Haruko's shoulder. "miss, can you do me a favor?" Haruka asked her. when Haruko and the others turned around, their jaws dropped realizing how handsome Haruka is. " y-yes?" Haruko asked, stupefied. Haruka took a letter out of her coat. "here. can you give this to Hanamichi?" she asked her, showing the letter. Haruko's hands were trembling when she took the letter. " o-ok." Haruko stammered. Haruka smiled and patted her head then walked away.  
  
"oh my god. OH MY GOD!!!!" the girls screamed. " what the-" Akagi said. they were having a five minutes break. "He is so cute!" one of the girl's said. Haruko was not moving but they saw her eyes were heart-shaped. " what's happening now?" Ayako asked. " he is wearing Tomoe Mugen School uniform! Gosh he is so cute!" Haruko's friend added. Haruko came back to her senses and entered the gym, holding Hanamichi's letter.  
  
"I hate it when they do that." Yasuda said. Haruko was now running towards them. "what happened?" Ayako asked her. Haruko giggled. " there's a cute guy out there watching the practice and he was wearing Tomoe Mugen School uniform." Haruko said. "what? Where?" Hanamichi asked in surprise. " oh well, he's gone but he gave me this letter telling me to give it to you. hey do you know his name? He's so cute! He has this blonde hair and," Haruko said and started describing Haruka to them. Hanamichi took the letter and opened it. it says,  
  
Hanamichi,  
Sorry I can't see you this afternoon for your practice. I forgot to tell you yesterday that tomorrow is my big race, the JRL championship. I need to practice this afternoon but I can't break my word to you. I came; I'm watching you just behind the doors with those annoying girls. You really made it. I'm so proud of you. by the way, about the big race tomorrow, I want you to be there. I need you to be there. I have here twenty tickets here, you can take your friends or your teammates there. Well, I want you to take your friends, your teammates, your couch, your manager and your friend, Haruko. Then to add them all, there's only one ticket left. Just keep the last ticket and bring it tomorrow. You know where the race is. It's on the ticket. Please be there. aishiteru.  
Haruka Tennoh  
  
Hanamichi blushed. Aishiteru, it means I love you. Hanamichi thought. He folded the letter and found a laminated paper. He flipped it over and he saw Haruka's name, phone and add. It was a calling card, just in case he wanted to talk to her or see her. Hanamichi blushed further. Inside the envelope was a bundle of tickets. He looked at it and saw it was prime tickets. Kogure was staring at his strange behavior when reading the letter. "hey Hanamichi! What's that?" Kogure asked him, pointing at the letter. "oh nothing. Hey, can I ask you something?" Hanamichi asked them. "what is it?" Akagi asked. Yohei and the other were already there so as Couch Ansai.  
  
"are you a fan of the JRL?" Hanamichi asked them. they stared at him. " JRL?! The Junior Racing League?! are you crazy?! Almost everyone in Japan is crazy about it." Akagi said. "well, then, let's watch the championship tomorrow." Hanamichi told them. "do'aho, do you know how much is the ticket? And by now it's almost sold out." Kaede told him. "I got tickets." Hanamichi told them. "you what?! How?! Where?!" they demanded. Hanamichi showed them the tickets. "that guy gave this to you?" Haruko asked him. " don't you know who was it?" Hanamichi asked her. Haruko shook her head. " that was Haruka Tennoh, the two-time champion of JRL since last, last year." Hanamichi told them. their jaws dropped. "so couch, can you go with us tomorrow?" Hanamichi asked him. "hehe! Ok. I'll go." Couch Ansai said. "we'll meet here tomorrow so that we can go there together." Ayako said. they all agreed. Hanamichi sighed. They finished their practice and went at home.  
  
"Hanamichi, tell us what's really happening here." Yohei told him while they were on their way home. "what?" Hanamichi asked him. "not all people in Japan knows that Haruka Tennoh is a girl. And how did you know her?" Yohei asked him. Hanamichi smiled. "and how did you get that shot so fast." Takamiya added. "well, secret." Hanamichi told them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Haruka, are you ok?" Setsuna Meioh asked her. "I'm fine." Haruka said. " with the look on your face I can see you're in love." Setsuna told her. " no I'm not." Haruka said. they were on the express way, just staring at the setting sun. she had finished her practice already. " oh come on. you're blushing. Tell me who it is." Setsuna said. " oh well," Haruka said, blushing further. "is it the guy you went to see before your practice?" Setsuna asked her. " yes." Haruka said. " come on tell me." Setsuna insisted. "ok, ok! it's Hanamichi Sakuragi of Shohoko high." Haruka confessed. "my god, you are growing up." Setsuna teased her. " stop it." Haruka said. "so, when will I meet this guy?" Setsuna asked her. " tomorrow." Haruka said. "speaking of tomorrow, I still don't have my ticket." Setsuna told her. " Hanamichi has it. I'll give it to you tomorrow." Haruka said. "is he good looking?" Setsuna asked her. " to my opinion, yes. I don't know in yours." Haruka told her. "well, does he have red hair and he is tall?" Setsuna asked her. "how did you know?" Haruka asked her. "he's handsome. Remember, I can see through the future. I trust your taste." Setsuna told her. "thank you." Haruka said. " so you better stop cross-dressing. You're having a boyfriend now." Setsuna teased her. " stop that." Haruka said. they teased each other the whole afternoon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
later that night in Haruka's condo unit, the phone rang. She was watching T.V. when she picked it up. "hello, who's this?" Haruka asked. " guess who." Hanamichi said. "Hanamichi?" Haruka asked. She turned to T.V. off. " hi. How are you?" Hanamichi asked. Haruka blushed. " I'm fine. How about you?" she asked. "lonely." Hanamichi said. he was standing by the woody garden outside her unit. Haruka felt her insides were jumping with glee. " why?" she asked, thought she guessed the right answer. " because I didn't see you this afternoon." Hanamichi said.  
  
"you missed me?" Haruka asked him. she took one throw pillow and embraced it. "yeah. Though I only saw your shadow, I still miss you." Hanamichi told her. "why?" Haruka asked. She was glad she's alone in her unit. " you know why." Hanamichi said. "no I don't." Haruka said though she already knew it. "because, you were the one who gave me strength today." Hanamichi said gently. "is that true?" Haruka asked him. " cross my heart and," Hanamichi paused, wondering is he could say some more. " and?" Haruka asked. "and aishiteru too." Hanamichi said. Haruka smiled. "I want to see you." she told him. "I'm here, staring at your window, waiting outside while surrounded with plants." Hanamichi told her. Haruka jumped and ran to her window. When she opened it, she saw Hanamichi by the garden. "wait for me." Haruka said. she dropped the phone and took her coat while running outside.  
  
Hanamichi sighed. He placed the phone inside his bag and smiled when he saw Haruka running towards him. it was almost eternity when Haruka jumped into Hanamichi's arms. they just stood there, hiding from the eyes of people, holding each other tightly. Haruka encircled her hands around Hanamichi's torso. She just want to hold him like that. she looked up to him and smiled. Hanamichi smiled too and slowly lowered his face down to hers. Haruka closed her eyes when she felt Hanamichi's lips brushed against hers. "I love you." Hanamichi whispered against her soft lips. " I love you too." Haruka said before he claimed her lips fully. They just stood there, savoring their kiss, holding each other tight. Haruka brought her hands around his neck to pull him closer. They broke apart just to get some air and kiss again. Hanamichi held her closer until her body was flat against his. "please don't let go of me." Haruka told him. Hanamichi kissed her eyes, her nose then her lips. "I promise." Hanamichi said. Though they won't show it to each other, the love was there. Nothing can break them apart now. Hanamichi clung to this moment. all those heartbreaks, the pain was gone. Forever. Now he found the girl he was looking for and none will take her away from him. 


	3. I'll win for you

Chapter three: I'll win for you  
  
Author: Ria Sakazaki/Lizza de Guzman  
  
Pairing: Hanamichi/Haruka Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Note: Finally, Hanamichi has a girlfriend. Glad to hear that! they went to the JRL league. Haruka and Hanamichi had announced their relationship to them. they watched her race. They also met Haruka's friend, Setsuna Meioh who caught the eye of our Captain Takenori Akagi. ^_^ please review.  
  
They all met outside the Shohoko high. they were arguing how to get there. "I think we should take a taxi. It will only take us one ride." Kogure said. "no! taxi's too expensive. That would take three or four taxis to get there. I think we should get a bus." Ayako said. The two of them were still bickering when a big bus stopped in front of them. "what the-"Kaede stammered. "hi! I'm Ms. Tennoh's personal driver. She told me to fetch you here. are you all set?" an old man asked from the bus. "yes we are. Kogure, Ayako, stop bickering there. We're going." Akagi told them. they let Couch Ansai in first. When they all got inside, Hanamichi stood up while the bus was already moving. "ok, I'm going to distribute tickets now. Don't lose them." Hanamichi told them and gave the tickets. "what the—? These are prime tickets!" Ayako screamed. "well?" Hanamichi asked her. "how did you get prime tickets?" Ayako said. "Haruka gave it to me." Hanamichi said. He sat down again. Yohei nudged his side.  
  
"yes?" Hanamichi asked her. he is in a great mood today. "what's the thing between you and Haruka? Come on. I'm your best friend, right?" Yohei whispered to his ears. "can I trust you? you always dump me, remember?' Hanamichi told him. "I'm sorry, ok. just tell me. I can't sleep all night trying to figured out the puzzles." Yohei whispered back. "ok fine but don't tell anyone." Hanamichi told him. "ok." Yohei whispered excitedly. " she's my girlfriend." Hanamichi whispered. "WHAT?!!!!!" Yohei cried. the rest of the passengers looked at the two of them. "hey, are you ok?" Couch Ansai asked worriedly. Hanamichi nodded while placing a hand over Yohei's mouth. "we're fine. Just fooling around." Hanamichi said. He let Yohei sat down properly and hit his head. "I told you to be quiet." Hanamichi told him. "are you sure? Did I hear it right? It means your depression is over?" Yohei asked him. Hanamichi blushed but he didn't answer him.  
  
"come on! tell all about it." Yohei whispered again. "shut up! you're licking the statement out." Hanamichi whispered back. "are you two really ok there?" Akagi asked. "hehe, we're ok." Yohei said. "come on! share it with us." Ookusu said. "shut up! just sit there or I'll throw you out." Hanamichi told him. "come on tell me." Yohei insisted. He looked like a kid now. "later." Hanamichi said. "ok but promise me. Have you kissed her yet?" Yohei asked again, sure enough that no one would hear them. Hanamichi blushed further and nodded. "WHAT!!!???!!!" Yohei cried. Hanamichi lost his patience and hit his best friend hard on the head. "weird." Ryota said. Mitsui and Kaede were already snoozing off. The race will start at three p.m. and it's only 1:30. they arrived at the stadium at 1:50. they saw how long the line was and afraid that they won't make it on time. " follow me, sirs. Those with prime tickets will pass here." the old driver told them. they went through a private gate where they showed their tickets and went to the stands.  
  
"this gate is for the sponsors. I think we're here as guests of honor." Couch Ansai said. "that's true, sir. Ms. Haruka Tennoh always have prime tickets for her special guests." The driver told him. they appeared to the stadium where a wide course was placed. "here sirs." The driver said. he lead them to their seats. They are just position to the place where you can see the racing in it's best features. "thank you, sir." Hanamichi said. the old man smiled and tapped his shoulders. He bent down and whispered to him. "just take care of Ms. Haruka, my boy. She is almost my daughter." The old man said. Hanamichi blushed and nodded. Yohei gave him a teasing glance.  
  
"now I smell something fishy." Mitsui said, staring at Hanamichi. There was an empty seat between Couch Ansai and Akagi. "who will seat here?" Couch Ansai asked. Hanamichi was sitting on the aisle and next to him was the couch. A man wearing trench coat, a hat and glasses stopped beside Hanamichi. It was Haruka. "where's the last ticket?" she asked him sweetly. They were all staring at them when Hanamichi gave the ticket to the man. The stadium was already full. "thank you." Haruka said and went away. "why did you gave the ticket? We could sell it, you know?" Mitsui told him. Hanamichi just smiled at Yohei. "show us Haruka Tennoh!" a girl behind them screamed. "we don't care if she's a girl! We love her!" another girl said. "this is fun." Ryota said. they were posters saying, " Kaneda, I'm pregnant." Or something but what caught Hanamichi's eyes were a bunch of guys holding a screamer says, "will you be my girlfriend, Haruka?" or "will you marry me?" Hanamichi can't help to be proud because he is the lucky guy to have Haruka.  
  
A few minutes later, a beautiful girl with very long black hair wearing casual pants was walking down the stairs with the Haruka. "who's that?" Akagi asked, blushing. They reached their aisle and the girl with black hair sat on the empty seat between Couch Ansai and Akagi. She turned around and called for the security. "ok, I'm all set since I got the ticket late." Setsuna said. "stop it." Haruka said. she sat on Hanamichi's lap. They all stared in surprise. "all racers please proceed to the lap course. The race will begin in twenty minutes!" the commentator said. "ok you're up." Hanamichi told her. they all stared in amusement as Haruka unbuttoned her trench coat and shoved it to Setsuna. "wow! I never thought being your new assistant manager would be like this." Setsuna complained as she tried to fold the garment. "I'm in a hurry." Haruka told her. she took off her hat and gave it to Hanamichi and her glasses too. Now that the crowd saw her, they went wild.  
  
"you are Haruka Tennoh." Haruko said. Haruka smiled at her and to Hanamichi's friends. She was wearing a tight black racing suit with red star on the chest. "oh my god! It's Haruka!" one of the girl above said. the crowd started leaving their seats to get to her. it was fortunate the security was there. "and now! Our defending champion showed up together with her new assistant manager, Setsuna Meioh! Let all mountains bow to Haruka Tennoh!" the commentator shouted. Setsuna stood up and bowed to the crowd. It went wilder than ever. "I think the crowd is getting a little obsessed." Hanamichi told her. "you better go then. Kaneda is waiting." Setsuna told her. "ok I'm going! Come on sissy, give me good luck." Haruka told her. Setsuna patted her forehead and kissed it. "and you too." Haruka told Hanamichi. She bent down and placed a kissed on his lips. "good luck." Hanamichi said, blushing. The crowd went silent, seeing Haruka with a boy. "I'll take that." Haruka said. "good luck." Couch Ansai told her. "thank you sir." Haruka said politely. "good luck." The rest of them said. Haruka said thank you and went down. "HARUKA! HARUKA!" the crowd cheered. Akagi and the others were still staring at Hanamichi who just smiled and turned his attention to the line-up of racers in front of them.  
  
Haruka went down. Mr. Shinichi went to her. "now this is the end or the beginning." Mr. Shinichi told her. "I'll do my best sir. I promise. I'm going to win this race for you, for my fans, my two loving best friends and especially, my guy." Haruka told him. the old man embraced her before she went to her bike. Kaneda was position next to her. "hey! I saw you with that guy. Nice catch." Kaneda said. "better have one than nothing." Haruka told her. Kaneda extended his hand. "may the best racer win." Kaneda told her. Haruka accepted it. "may the best racer win." She repeated.  
  
"hey did you see that? that's Kaneda, her toughest opponent." Ryota said. "hi! I'm Setsuna Meioh of Tomoe Mugen School, senior college." Setsuna extended a hand to couch Ansai. "nice meeting you, Ms. Meioh. I'm Couch Ansai, the couch of the basketball team of Shohoko high." he said. "glad to meet you." Setsuna said politely. "and this is the team." Couch Ansai said. he started introducing everyone. "hi!" Setsuna said. "so how long have you known Haruka?" Haruko asked her. "since we're kids. I knew all about her." Setsuna said. "that's Kaneda, her toughest opponent right? They never took off racing that seriously?" Hanamichi asked her. "Haruka is quite unfriendly but few persons like you here, and Kaneda had made it." Setsuna said. "who's the former assistant manager before you?" Kaede asked. "oh, one friend, Michiru Kaioh. She took off to USA for some reasons." Setsuna told them. "Michiru Kaioh? The violinist?" Kogure asked in surprise. Setsuna nodded.  
  
"hey! you never told us how you and Haruka got together." Ryota said. Hanamichi blushed while Setsuna giggled. "it seems here that Hanamichi and I are the one's who know the story." Setsuna told them. they were now watching Haruka and the others examine their bikes. "what happened?" Ryota asked. "who should tell the story? Me or you?" Setsuna asked Hanamichi. " you." Hanamichi said blushing. Setsuna started telling them the story behind the Hanamichi-Haruka love story. "that's why you get so charged up the next morning." Yohei said. "shut up! look that race is starting." Hanamichi said. they turned their attention to the scene in front of them. the racers are now in their bikes.  
  
"I'm going to win this race for Hanamichi." Haruka said silently. She kicked her engine alive. "now, in a few seconds, the JRL championship will begin. Who will be this year's champion? Will Haruka Tennoh reign again or other tough competitors like Kaneda Shiwada will take the crown from her? let's just sit back and relax!" the commentator said. the stadium was split into half. One the side where Hanamichi and the others are, sat the obsessed fans of Haruka while in the opposite side were the die-hard fans of Kaneda. "Haruka! Haruka!" the crowd cheered. "Kaneda! Kaneda!" the others said.  
  
the clock had started it's countdown. "ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two!" the crowd yelled. Haruka had tightened her grip and it seems like for eternity when the checkered flag came down and the gun shot off. Haruka run her engine and she and Kaneda raced in first place. "the race is on! Tennoh and Shiwada are on the first line. This is really the survival of the fittest. There are ten laps to over come in this race. The first racer to complete the laps wins the race!" the commentator said. "Go Haruka!" Haruko yelled. A bunch of cheerleaders from TMS were lined up at the top of the stadium and started routing for Haruka. the crowd went wild. Haruka and Kaneda had finished lap three. "god is getting into my nerves." Akagi said. Haruka left Kaneda behind and raced her way to the goal.  
  
the whole crowd are now standing with excitement. "Haruka Tennoh on the lead now. Next to her is Kaneda Shiwada! They are now going for the tenth lap!" the commentator said. when Haruka turned by the bend, she had lost control of her gear. Panic started into her. is she doesn't stop now, she will crash unto Hanamichi. "that the hell is happening?!" Hanamichi demanded when Haruka was controlling her bike not to hit the wall. An idea got into her since she can't immediately stop when she was in a 260 KPH. " Haruka is losing control of her bike. She's going to crash!" The commentator said. "NO!!!" Hanamichi cried. they stared in horror as Kaneda passed Haruka who was heading for the wall. They all gasped when Haruka's bike was lifted from the track and now was running on the wall. "what the- "they uttered. "you see that people?! Haruka Tennoh is didn't crash! In fact, she is now running her bike against the wall!" the commentator said as Haruka lifted off from the wall and landed to the course then ride her bike at the full speed to catch up with Kaneda. "thank god!" Hanamichi sighed in relief. "she's catching up!" Akagi cried. the crowd went wild when Haruka went neck to neck speed with Kaneda for the goal.  
  
I can't lose now. Not now. Please give the strength! Haruka prayed. " ladies and gentlemen, Tennoh caught up with Shiwada and now going break neck against him to the goal!" the commentator yelled. They were nearing the goal Haruka was shifting her eyes from her bike to Kaneda. She smiled and hit her accelerator. It was almost for eternity when they passed the goal. Haruka's bike inched by a hair! "who wins?" Haruko asked when Haruka and Kaneda hit their breaks. The stadium lighted up. "HARUKA TENNOH WINS! OUR DEFENDING CHAMP WON THIS RACE THREE TIMES IN A ROW!!!!!!!" the commentator boomed out. The crowd went wild. "she did it! she did it again!" Haruko shouted while jumping. "she won!" Hanamichi shook Couch Ansai. Setsuna just smiled and shook her head as Haruka and Kaneda embraced each other. "Haruka Tennoh won again with the speed of 290 KHP. She now holds the record of the longest racing reign in the JRL league because of her three consecutive wins since year 1999. she will receive the Commemorative Award for Racers. But together with her, the second placer Kaneda Shiwada will also receive the same award and the two of them will be members of the Japan National Racing Team who will compete at the Olympics this coming October." The commentator said. "did you hear that? they're competing on the Olympics!" Akagi said. Setsuna grabbed them all and went down of the stands. They came running towards Haruka.  
  
"you did it!" Setsuna said, embracing Haruka. She was already holding her trophy. "this is so great!" she said. when Setsuna broke free, Haruka ran into Hanamichi's arms. "I did it!" Haruka told him. "I know you can." Hanamichi said. "Ehem!" Mr. Shinichi coughed. Haruka broke free of Hanamichi and embraced the old man. "you are great there!" the man told her. "I told you. I'm going to win this race for you, for the company, for my friends, my new friends, and for my guy." Haruka told him. "where is he by the way?" Kaneda asked her. Haruka pulled Hanamichi in front. "this is Hanamichi Sakuragi, first year in Shohoko High. Hanamichi, this is my manager, Mr. Kaji Shinichi and this is my friend and my toughest opponent, Kaneda Shiwada." Haruka introduced him. Hanamichi bowed down and he saw the two men were looking up to him. "son, are you a basketball player?" Mr. Shinichi asked. "um, trying to be." Hanamichi said looking at Akagi. " wow, you're tall!" Kaneda said. she even introduced Hanamichi's teammates to them. they even got free autographs. "I thought something bad is going to happen to you." Hanamichi told her. "there's nothing to worry. I promised myself that I will win this for you." Haruka told him. 


	4. Fate decides

Chapter four: You vanished in my arms.  
  
Author: Ria Sakazaki/Lizza de Guzman  
  
Pairing: Hanamichi/Haruka Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Note: this is where Hanamichi and Haruka started having problems. Haruka and Setsuna vanished after the Shohoko's first victory. Hanamichi tried to call her but no one was answering the phone. He tried to call Setsuna but still the same. He never knew, Haruka was to go back to the Moon Kingdom where she needs to be at service of her queen, forever. ^_^ please review!  
  
Two months had passed and it was Shohoko's first game. They were playing against NISM. He and Haruka had just celebrated their second monthly anniversary and they thought nothing would separate them. Haruka still can't decided to tell Hanamichi or not about her secret identity, Sailor Uranus. She really love him and enjoyed everyday with him that she had forgotten that the day the Moon Kingdom will call their service would ever come. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "My Queen, the inner Sailor soldiers and Sailor Saturn are already here." Luna told her. Usagi Tsukino sat by the thrown with Mamuro Chiba as King Darien and with their two lovely princesses, Chibiusa and Chibichibi. The Moon Kingdom and the Suneraih had forged into one since her grandchild-to- be, Chibichibi, was the princess of the planet, Sailor Cosmos. They watched as the Star Lights, Seiya as Sailor Star Maker, Taeki as Sailor Star Fighter and Yatte as Sailor Star Healer came in with the four inner soldiers of the galaxy, Ami Mizuno as Sailor Mercury, Minako Aino as Sailor Venus, Rei Hino as Sailor Mars, Makoto Kino as Sailor Jupiter and Hotaru Tomoe as Sailor Saturn.  
  
"I'm glad you all came. the revived Moon Kingdom and Suneraih will be safe at last." Usagi said. "Chibichibi." Chibichibi said. " my lady, we are most glad to serve this planet with all of our lives." Seiya said. they all bowed down. "why are the three outer soldiers are not here yet?" Rei asked. "we are to fetch them once we have the policy. Soon, this planet will be guarded safely, with us as it's defenders." Mamuro told them. " do you want me to fetch them now?" Artemis asked. " that would be great. I know Setsuna and Haruka are in the same place now. Luna, you can fetch Michiru in San Francisco." Usagi told them. the two cat bowed down and left the hall. "we are going to have a reunion." Usagi whispered to Mamuro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ they were having a party that night a the gym to celebrate the victory of Shohoko High against Tomoeda High. Hanamichi became an instant star because he made the last winning shot so many girls surrounded him. Haruka and Setsuna excused themselves to go outside to talk.  
  
"I can't believe we got that far." Haruka told Setsuna. She was wearing a cute summer dress (for the first time) while Setsuna wore her Sunday dress with cardigan. " I never thought you and Hanamichi would even get together." Setsuna told her. They were sitting outside the gym under the starry night. "I wish I can be with him forever." Haruka sighed. "but you haven't told him about what we really are." Setsuna told her. Haruka stared at her friend. "about what?" Haruka asked her. " hey! is there someone there?" Setsuna asked knocking at Haruka's head. " tell me. I don't get it." Haruka told her.  
  
"don't you remember? Moon Kingdom. Neo Queen Serenity. Sailor Soldiers. The Silver millennium. Come on! Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto. That's what we really are." Setsuna told her. Haruka sighed. " I almost forgot about it." she said sadly. "its because you found love. Remember our Queen? She never thought about anything but King Darien." Setsuna told her. "I'm worried." Haruka said, looking back inside the gym. " why?" Setsuna asked. "it feels like Hanamichi is so unreachable now. I feel like something is pulling me away from him." Haruka said. " I don't know what that means." Setsuna said.  
  
"well, what if they have rebuilt the Moon Kingdom now? What if we are to go back there and never leave again because we are to defend the people especially now that Suneraih had forged in?" Haruka asked worriedly. " just calm down ok." Setsuna told her. a tear escaped Haruka's beautiful eyes. " I just love Hanamichi so much that I'm scared to leave him. I felt like I'm bound to him forever. And I'll die if someone's going to take him away from me." Haruka told her. "just forget about that crazy thought. No one will take you away from each other. As long as you love him." Setsuna told her. she patted her friend's shoulders. "ok. I'm just kinda hysterical because of this Olympic thing. I think I'm getting insane." Haruka smiled. " you'll win." Setsuna told her.  
  
"hey, remember their team Capt.? I can see he has a crush on you." Haruka told Setsuna. "forget it!" Setsuna told her. "oh but I just can't forget about that stuff." Haruka said. "what stuff?" Setsuna asked her. " you know, like being separated from Hanamichi. I can feel a cold shiver passing through me everytime I came to think of it. it feels like maybe tonight, I'd be kidnapped or something." Haruka told her. "I told you to stop that nonsense." Setsuna told her.  
  
"Hey Hanamichi! Where's Haruka?" Kogure asked him. "I don't know. maybe I'll go find her." Hanamichi said. he went out and saw Haruka and Setsuna talking outside the gym. His breath almost had gone out when he saw how beautiful Haruka is under the night's sky. "hey, what are you two doing here? it's cold." Hanamichi said, walking towards them. " nothing. Just talking. That's all." Haruka said. when Hanamichi came to sit next to her, Setsuna stood up. "where are you going?" Haruka asked. " inside." Setsuna said smiling. When she disappeared by the door, Hanamichi encircle his arms around her and pulled her closer. " you're so beautiful." Hanamichi murmured through her hair. "is that a complement or a insult?" Haruka joked. "I'm not insulting you. I'm glad you wore that dress. Didn't you know that you are the Bell of the Ball tonight." Hanamichi said. Haruka was leaning on his chest. She smiled and inhaled his manly scents.  
  
"you are far more beautiful than the stars above. Look at them, they shine then they dimmed then shine again. Not like you, you always shine." Hanamichi told her. Haruka came to face him. "you are the most amazing guy I've ever met." Haruka told him. she held his face and kissed his lips. " I'd take that as a conclusion." Hanamichi said and kissed her again. Haruka sighed and sat on his lap while encircling her arms around his neck. " I'm scared." Haruka told him. she kissed his forehead. Hanamichi's head was resting on her chest. "why?" Hanamichi breathed. He can hear how her heart beat. He pulled her closer to him. "it's just that, I feel like something is pulling me away from you." Haruka told him. Hanamichi looked up to her. " what? I don't get it." Hanamichi asked her. Haruka said. she got off his lap and sat next to him. she held his hand protectively. "look it like this, I really love you so much and I don't want to be away from you, not ever." Haruka paused. " me too." Hanamichi told her. "but there is something that is pulling us apart. And I don't know what is it. I'm just scared and it's crawling up to my veins." Haruka told him. Hanamichi pulled her closer.  
  
"just don't be. That will help me not to be scared too. I really hate the idea of something will keep us apart. You are the light that brightened my dark life. What would I be without you?" Hanamichi murmured against her hair. "me too. Don't you know that without you, I could have married Setsuna instead? Joking." She added. Hanamichi pinched her nose. " my girlfriend is a kidder. Hahaha." Hanamichi said. "promise me, that you will love me no matter what happen." Haruka told him, looking deep into his eyes. "don't worry. I will as long as you love me back." Hanamichi told her. they sealed their promise with a kiss before going inside the gym.  
  
"Hanamichi!" Kogure yelled and gave him a high five, so as Haruka. " hey so it's your first time to dress up so girly." Kogure told her. " that's why I'm kind a insecure with this dress." Haruka told him. they went to the punch table to get some drinks. "the first time I really wore a girly dress but not in public was the time Michiru had made a portrait of me wearing this blue ribbon dress with ribbons whatsoever." Haruka told them. "where is it?" Hanamichi asked. " she kept it as one of her best collections." Haruka said. "she must be a master." Kogure said. " she's with me in Mugen School last year and she played as my girlfriend whenever I wanted to get away from die-hard girl fans." Haruka told them. " you really are a bad girl." Kogure said. "naughty nasty bad girl." Hanamichi added.  
  
"hey guys! Pictures." Yohei said and snapped a picture of the three. " my, he can make a fortune with the picture." Hanamichi said. " Make a hundred copy for it and sell it in a high price, you can be an instant millionaire." Kogure added. "are you two going to stop joking around about my dress or what?" Haruka asked her. " no we're not joking about your dress. We are complementing about your dress." Kogure told her. " just my dress?" Haruka raised one brow. " of course the model is included." Hanamichi said. "will you see that. Setsuna and Akagi are really hitting it off." Haruka pointed out. They looked at the place she was pointing and they saw Setsuna talking to Akagi.  
  
"I never thought Gori will act like that." Hanamichi said. " Hanamichi." Haruka told him off. "ok, ok, Akagi-Sempai." Hanamichi said. " I saw you talking to a player of Tomoeda and he looked like Kaede." Kogure said. " oh, that guy. He's my teacher's son, Touya Kinomoto. He seemed very similar to Kaede. Very quiet, loves to sleep but deep inside, he is kinda vain." Haruka said. "what about that guy with glasses?" Hanamichi asked. " That is his best friend, Yukito Yukishiro. He's a funny guy who loves to stuff as many food he can inside his mouth." Haruka said. "and they have these cute grade school kids hanging around them." Kogure told her. " The girl with short brown hair is Touya's little sister, Sakura and girl with black hair is her best friend, Tomoyo Daidoji. The boy with brown hair is Shaolin Li." Haruka said. " they were shocked to see you wearing a dress." Hanamichi said. they all laughed.  
  
Later that night, Luna and Artemis entered Haruka's condo unit. " they're not here." Artemis said. " we better wait for them." Luna told him. Hanamichi walked Setsuna and Haruka home. They said goodbye before going upstairs. "girlfriend, don't think I'm crazy but I think I don't want to go in there." Haruka told Setsuna. " why?" she asked her worriedly. " something like I don't know." Haruka said. "oh come on! I want to sleep." Setsuna said and pulled her inside. They nearly screamed when they saw a black cat and a white cat sitting of their sofa.  
  
"surprise, surprise!" Luna said. "why the hell are you here?" Haruka asked. She locked the door and sat on her beanbag. "hey! first time I saw you were a girl's attire except for your Sailor Suit." Artemis told her. " don't rub it in." Haruka told him. "so why are you here?" Setsuna asked them. "we don't want to go in circles like that." Luna started. Haruka's hands started shaking. "no." she muttered. "you are to return to Moon Kingdom to serve the Queen. Like you always wanted, to go back and live in Moon kingdom forever." Artemis told them. " but-" Setsuna said. a tear escaped Haruka's eyes. "Setsuna, pack your things." Haruka said. she wiped her tears and ran to her room. "you stay here." Setsuna told them and followed Haruka.  
  
She found her friend packing her clothes while sobbing. " Haruka," Setsuna said and closed the door. "I told you something like this would happen. go, pack your things. we must go." Haruka sobbed. " Haruka, you told me nothing will take you away from Hanamichi." Setsuna told her. " don't you think it's not hard for me? In the four of us, I was the one who always wanted to go back and serve. I know it hurts but-" Haruka's knees let go and she kneeled. "honey." Setsuna approached her and soothed her back. " I don't want to go but half of me wants to." She sobbed on her shoulders. " we go there now and tell them everything. Maybe you're not going to leave Hanamichi after all." Setsuna told her. she got out and packed her things. Haruka had arranged her appointments. She told the management of the condominium that they are checking out that they need to go to San Francisco. She even arranged the message on her answering machine so that Hanamichi won't suspect a thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hours had passed and Setsuna and Haruka was joined by Michiru outside the hall. "thank god you're here." Michiru told them and gave them a hug. " nice seeing you, Michiru." Haruka said gloomily. "what happened?" Michiru asked her. "later." Setsuna told her. they entered the castle hall in Sailor dress. They kneeled in front of Usagi.  
  
"you're highness, we are pleased to be here." Haruka said while clutching her fist hard. She was fighting the urge to cry. " I'm glad you're here. the place is restored and I except you to stay here to defend the planet." Usagi told them. Haruka can't take it anymore. Even though all eyes are on them, she stood up and looked at Usagi with watery eyes. " will do, your highness. If you'll excuse me, I need to rest." Haruka said and turned her back and walked out of the door. When they were out of sight, her tears broke free from her eyes as she ran to her room. She locked her door and prepared a spell for it. she threw herself to bed and sobbed.  
  
"what happened to her, Setsuna?" Mamuro asked. " forgiveness, my king. Haruka doesn't want to come back here." Setsuna told them. "what?" Michiru whispered in outrage. "why? How come? It's her who wanted to be here." Makoto said. "it's because she found someone." Setsuna said. she stood up and looked at the princess. "what?" Usagi asked again. "she found the man she will spend her lifetime with on earth and she was furious that why do you have to call her, now that she had changed her life." Setsuna said. " I don't understand." Usagi said. "it's not a thing to think about logically. Haruka is torn between the decision of her heart to stay with Hanamichi and the urge to stay here and serve you. she never loved a man in all of her life since her dad died." Setsuna told her. "you have no right to talk to the queen like that." Seiya demanded. "I know but I want to say this now. I want you to know that you let Haruka vanish from Hanamichi's arms." Setsuna said and walked away. She was hurt too, seeing Haruka suffer. Michiru cast Usagi and all of them a hateful glance then followed Setsuna out. 


	5. Please come back to me

Chapter five: you must have faith in her to see her again  
  
Author: Ria Sakazaki/Lizza de Guzman  
  
Pairing: Hanamichi/Haruka Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Note: Hanamichi and Haruka had a habit of calling each other before going to class but Hanamichi was surprise to here the answering machine telling him that Haruka had gone to San Francisco. Something is fishy around here. on the other hand, Haruka was furious because they forced her to go back. She stays at her room everytime and only came out of there's a meeting. She doesn't eat too. What must they do about the situation? This is the end. ^_^ Please review!  
  
Michiru and Setsuna knocked at her door. "go away." Haruka said. it was obvious she was crying. "honey, this is Michiru and Setsuna." Michiru said. the door opened. They found Haruka crying on her pillow. "oh honey." Michiru said, sitting next to her. Haruka sat up and embraced her. "I hate her! how can she do this to me? I love Hanamichi so much." Haruka cried on her shoulder. "shhh, we'll find a way." Michiru comforted her. "they just don't understand. Do I have to live my whole life here alone and sad? I want to be with Hanamichi." Haruka told them.  
  
"the problem is, we are soldiers of this planet and we can't make Hanamichi come here." Setsuna said. Haruka cried harder. " shhh, don't cry." Michiru told her. "I'm going to die if I can't be with Hanamichi." Haruka sobbed. "no. stop it. you are not doing that." Setsuna said. they stayed with her all night, scared that Haruka might commit a suicide.  
  
That morning, Hanamichi took the phone and dialed Haruka's number but he went rigid when he heard the answering machine. " hello! I'm out of the country now. I'll be in San Francisco for a while. Just leave your message after the beep." Haruka said. Hanamichi stared at the phone. He placed it down and felt cold on his feet. He remembered what Haruka told her last night. I'm scared. It's just that I feel like something is pulling me away from you. look at this way, I really love you so such and I don't want to be away from you, not ever. just promise me you'll love me no matter what happens. Hanamichi dropped the phone and ran outside with his bag. He went straight to Haruka's unit.  
  
"excuse me, is Haruka Tennoh there?" Hanamichi asked the teller. " may I know you're name sir?" she asked. "Hanamichi Sakuragi, her boyfriend." He panted. "I'm sorry sir but they checked out last night. they said they are going to San Francisco." The teller said. Hanamichi grit his teeth and ran outside. He can't believe it. it seems like everything she said to him last night was coming true. He ran to the park where they first met, hoping she will be there but hard luck, nothing was there. tears escaped his eyes. he sat by the bench and started crying.  
  
When he went to school he was in a very bad mood. "hey Hanamichi! Are you ok?" Kuda asked. Hanamichi just walked right pass him. " what happened to that monkey?" Yashikori asked. "but be careful, he's in a bad mood." Yohei told them. "I wonder what got into him." Yohei asked himself.  
  
At the castle, Haruka refused to eat anything. " Haruka, are you really going to kill yourself?" Seiya asked through the door. " go to hell!" Haruka yelled. "come on Haruka!" Usagi said. " just leave me alone!" Haruka told them. "man, we have to do something with this or she'll die in starvation." Mamuro said worriedly. Michiru saw the commotion outside Haruka's room and decided she needed to do the right thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hanamichi was staring at the window, still thinking about Haruka and her mysterious disappearance. "Sakuragi. Sakuragi!" the teacher yelled but he didn't hear him. he was trying to control himself and to stop crying but a tear occasionally escapes his eyes. his attitude continued the whole afternoon.  
  
"Sakuragi, what is the problem with you?" Akagi asked him. he failed to do what he ordered four times now. " is there any problem?" Kogure asked. Hanamichi slumped down and bent his head. He was trying hard not to cry. " what's the matter?" Ayako asked him. "she's gone." Hanamichi chocked out. "what? What did you say?" Mitsui asked. "I called her this morning but I only got her answering machine saying that they had flown off to San Francisco." Hanamichi said. a tear escaped his eyes. " but. But sure she did tell you about it." Ryota told him. " no." Hanamichi said. he can't take it anymore. His shoulders shook. He began to cry. Kogure sat down beside him and patted his back for comfort.  
  
"come on. get a hold of yourself." He told him. " I just remembered her telling me that there is something pulling her away from me." Hanamichi sobbed. Ayako sat next to him and embraced him. Hanamichi cried on her shoulders. "come on. don't be such a baby." Ayako told him. "she was like saying goodbye or something. She told me that I will love her no matter what happen." He sobbed. The whole team sympathized. "maybe there must be a reason." Kaede told him. "she told me last night that she was scared. I can see something was troubling her." Hanamichi added. "shhh, calm down." Kogure told him. "god what will I do? She's all I have." Hanamichi cried. "the practice is off." Akagi told his other teammates. "I know she won't leave me like that. she promised me." Hanamichi added.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michiru appeared by the door of the gym. With Setsuna's description about Hanamichi, it wasn't hard for her to look for him for he was the only redhead in the school. When she poked her head inside, she saw Hanamichi crying while surrounded by his friends and teammates. She took a deep breath and went inside.  
  
When Hanamichi looked up, she saw a pretty blue-green haired girl wearing Mugen's uniform. "you're Hanamichi Sakuragi right?" Michiru asked. " miss, I think we better give him some time and space." Couch Ansai told her. " but this is important. This is about Haruka. I'm Michiru Kaioh, her best friend." Michiru said. Hanamichi wiped away his tears and stood up. " is this about her disappearance?" Hanamichi asked her. Michiru nodded. " we better talk outside." Michiru said. Hanamichi followed her outside the gym until they reached the park.  
  
"this is where-"Hanamichi said. "you and Haruka met for the first time. come on. let's sit. We have a lot of things to talk about." Michiru told him. they sat down on the very bench he and Haruka first sat down and watched the sunset. "where is she? Is she ok?" Hanamichi asked her. " ok but let's start from the beginning and don't tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you. this is confidential. Listen to me, ok?" Michiru asked him. "ok." Hanamichi said. Michiru took a deep breath. " ok, Haruka, Setsuna and I and not really from here." Michiru told her. " from where? USA?" Hanamichi asked her, getting confused. "no, I mean not from this planet." Michiru said. Hanamichi stared at her. "you mean you're aliens?" Hanamichi asked her, raising a brow. "not aliens. But we don't live here." Michiru said. "do you expect me to believe that?" Hanamichi asked her. " it's the truth." Michiru told him. he became quiet. "We live in a place called Moon Kingdom during the time called Silver Millennium. We came here because our place was destroyed and we need to escape to the future in order to survive." Michiru told him. " this is getting ridiculous." Hanamichi said. "you want proof?" Michiru challenged him. "ok, show me a proof." Hanamichi told her. Michiru sighed and took her wand and showed it to him.  
  
"what is this?" Hanamichi asked. "Neptune Planet Power, Make up." Michiru murmured. Hanamichi watched in amazement as Michiru transformed into a sexy soldier in a sailor suit. " we are called the Sailor Soldiers, the defenders of the Moon." Michiru said. Hanamichi stared at her as she changed back to normal. "amazing!" he said. "Haruka can do it too. She is Sailor Uranus while I'm Sailor Neptune." Michiru said. "you mean she and Setsuna went to a mission or something?" Hanamichi asked her. " no. after all the struggles to protect Earth from enemies, our planet was rebuilt and we are to go back there and stay there forever to be it's defender." Michiru said. a gloom passed Hanamichi's face again. "you mean, she left me because of her duty and I'm not going to see her again?" Hanamichi asked her. "that's the problem." Michiru told him.  
  
"since Haruka met you, she doesn't want to go back to our planet. She wanted to be with you always. She was suffering now. Torn between her duty and her love." Michiru said. a tear escaped Hanamichi's eyes. " then, I think I should be the one to sacrifice." Hanamichi said. " no." Michiru told him. "no?" Hanamichi asked. "don't do that. don't sacrifice your love for Haruka, she doesn't want you to. She loves you. she doesn't eat ever since she'd gone home. She cries every night missing you so don't give up on her." Michiru told him. "but what am I going to do?" Hanamichi asked her. "just have faith in her in order to see her again. I am going to speak to our queen and ask if their might be a possibility Haruka to stay here." Michiru told him. she stood up. "but, am I just going to sit here and wait?" Hanamichi asked her.  
  
"just wait. You know, I never thought you can change the way the world go round for her. she loves you so much and she is prepared to die for you. please don't give up on my friend, because we both love her so much." Michiru said and walked away. "wait!" Hanamichi called her but she just vanished. He sat there, crying and trying to make out everything. "oh damn it." Hanamichi sobbed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Michiru, Setsuna, you are to come inside the counsel room. They are waiting for you." Luna told them. "ok, we'll call Haruka." Setsuna said. " no. the queen said that we have to give Haruka time now. There's an important thing you needed to discuss with her." Artemis said. Michiru looked at Setsuna and shrugged. They followed him inside the Hall of Counsels. They bowed down before taking their seats.  
  
"ok, I have decided, with the aid of my husband this is the most important thing to do about Haruka." Usagi started. Michiru was looking at her straight. "we have decided that Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto will stay on Earth to defend it. and," Mamuro paused. "and?" Hotaru asked excitedly. "and to give way to Haruka. I can't take it seeing her waste her life in here. it's for the best for her to go back." Usagi said. " thank you! you don't know how much this means to Haruka." Michiru said happily. "but, you are there not only to give way for her, you are to defend the earth." Seiya reminded them. Setsuna and Michiru stood up in glee and embraced Usagi. "you are so kind." Setsuna told her. "I can see myself now in her, during my days of youth." Usagi told them. " ok, we better tell her now!" Michiru giggled and they ran outside.  
  
"she's going home!" Setsuna cried. they ran to Haruka's room and hammered her door. "Haruka Honey! We have good news for you!" Michiru yelled. Haruka sat up and stared at the door. It opened and her friends ran inside to crush her on her bed. "what's the matter?" Haruka asked them. " you're not going to believe this." Setsuna told her, she was already panting. " what?" Haruka asked them. "you, my friend is going back to Hanamichi." Michiru told her. Haruka's eyes widened in shock. " no you don't" Haruka told them. "the four of us will go back to earth. Go! Pack your bags." Michiru told her. Haruka cried in happiness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
two weeks had passed and Hanamichi is still affected of Haruka's departure. Everyday he can't imagine living without her. she was included to his daily routines like calling her every morning, walking her home every afternoon and talking to her on the phone 'till midnight. Everytime he pass by the court, he can still hear her voice admiring him, admiring his whole self.  
  
That afternoon, before the practice, Hanamichi had told Gendo he can't attend. "what the hell? Come on Sakuragi! We have a game against Ryounan next week." Akagi told him. "you don't want to be infuriated again right, captain?" Hanamichi asked him and walked away. "he'll get out of touch in basketball if he continues that." Ayako said worriedly. " let's follow him." Kogure told them. "what? are you insane? He'll get mad and turn into a head-butting demon again." Mitsui told them. " I have this feeling we need to follow him." Kogure told them. "ok fine!" Akagi said and they all followed Hanamichi.  
  
Hanamichi went to the basketball court in the park, of course. He just wants to reminisce those times that he and Haruka had spent on this very place. "why is he here?" Akagi asked. " it's because this is where Hanamichi and Haruka first met." Yohei said. they were shocked that Hanamichi's friends were with them. "what are you doing here?" Akagi asked them. "you're not the only persons worried about were he goes if not in the practices, you know." Yohei told them. they watched Hanamichi sat by the bench and were surprise when he said, "come on! all of you get out of there." Hanamichi called out. " how did he know?" Kogure asked. They carefully went out of their hiding place.  
  
"I can see you'll all here." Hanamichi said. he stood up and approached them. "hey! it's all Kogure's crazy idea. He made us all come here." Ryota said. Hanamichi placed a hand on his shoulders. When they all thought he would give him a head-butt, Hanamichi tapped his shoulders and smiled sadly. "I know you're worried but I just can't help it. Haruka is included in my daily routines and having her gone is not that easy." Hanamichi sighed. "Hanamichi, we're here for you." Ayako told him. a cool breeze swept through them. "so fragrant. It smells like Haruka." Haruko said.  
  
Hanamichi turned around and saw light by the trees. " what the-" Kaede muttered. Michiru and Setsuna and a girl appeared resting against the tree while looking at Hanamichi. "is that him?" the girl with short black hair asked. "yap! That's him, Hotaru." Michiru said. "Michiru? What the heck?" Hanamichi murmured. "he's so tall!" the girl she called Hotaru said. " what are you doing here?" Hanamichi asked them. they were speechless. Setsuna smiled and looked at the light behind her. it was almost magic.  
  
The scent of Haruka became stronger now. It feels like she's just here. " where is Haruka?" Hanamichi asked them, taking a step forward. There was a figured in the light. Hanamichi's jaw dropped seeing Haruka emerged from the light wearing the girl's uniform of TMS and she was running towards him.  
  
"the hell? It's Haruka!" Yohei said. "she's here!" Ryota cried. Hanamichi shook his head trying to believe his eyes. he ran too, towards Haruka and caught her when she jumped into his arms. he swirled her around, laughing again. That was the first time Hanamichi Sakuragi laughed after Haruka disappeared. "he's back to normal." Haruko said. they clapped their hands. Hanamichi started crying, so as Haruka. When he placed her down, she buried her face on his chest. "I'm sorry." Haruka sobbed. Hanamichi smiled and rubbed her back. "shhh, stop crying. I don't want to see you cry." Hanamichi told her. "I'm glad I'm back. I love you so much." Haruka choked out. "me too Haruka, me too." Hanamichi told her. Hotaru took her camera and took a picture of them. "hey! no fair!" Haruka told her. " sorry, Usagi wanted this to place on her album." Hotaru said. Michiru and Setsuna smiled and went towards the team. "ah, I'm glad they're back together." Couch Ansai sighed. Akagi was surprised, "Couch?" he asked. "can't be too late for the gossip." Setsuna elbowed him lightly.  
  
Hanamichi held her face. Tears were streaming down his eyes. "never again, we will part." Haruka told him. "and I'll help you kick alien's butt." Hanamichi told her. Haruka giggled. Hanamichi lowered his head and kissed her on the lips. Haruka closed her eyes and encircled her arms around his neck. "damn! I'm jealous." Hotaru said, clicking away with her camera. " duh! As if you're dad will allow you." Michiru told her. " no fair!" she protested and winked at Yohei. "they really looked fit for each other." Akagi said. "never again, will I allow them be hurt." Michiru said. " so am I." Setsuna said and looked at Hanamichi and Haruka who were busy kissing. Ah, this is a good start. Michiru took her violin and played. They both stopped kissing and started waltzing. Yohei offered his hand to Hotaru. Couch Ansai smiled and took the camera from her so she can dance. With smiled warmly, looking at them dancing. He even took a picture of Setsuna and Akagi dancing. Naks!  
  
"I love you." Haruka told him. Hanamichi was looking at her straight in the eyes. "me too. I love you." Hanamichi told her. Haruka smiled and leaned on his chest as he swayed her around. she felt secure in his arms, now, no matter how strong their enemies are, she has the strength to fight them. she felt like floating, floating on the wind on flower street. 


End file.
